1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a component for generating vibration effects combined with light effects. In particular, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal, especially a mobile phone, containing a component for generating vibration effects combined with light effects for alerting a user of the mobile terminal. The invention also relates to vibrational lights effects used for gaming purposes or can be used during music listening. For example in games, when something special happens, this could be shown by both light and vibration.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The alerting of a user of a mobile terminal by acoustic signals can be inconvenient since such an acoustic signal may disturb himself or other persons in the environment of the phone but also during telephone conversation, gaming, music listening and the like. Therefore, today's mobile terminals, especially mobile phones, implement a vibration signaling function to offer a user the possibility to receive a silent signaling. Alternatively, today's mobile terminals, especially mobile phones, implement an optical signaling function e.g. emitting of flashing lights, to offer a user the possibility to receive a silent signaling.